Mew should smile more!
by angeliza8i8
Summary: A cheerful cat obsessed girl, and a grouchy boy who only ever seems to make things worse... nobody saw it coming. Humanstuck, Highschoolstuck, fluffy KarkatxNepeta-ness, enjoy!
1. Mew're SO silly! edit

So, first non-oneshot that I'm posting. Since my other two posts are sad, this is happy, fluffy stuff. KarkatxNepeta-ness, since their need to be more good stories about them.^^

They're so cute! So, yeah.^^ Not my OTP, *That's JadexDave* but still one of my fav couples. Humanstuck/highschoolstuck, fluff-and-stuff…

Please review or favorite!

-:33 Nepeta's Purrspective:

Nepeta crept from her doorway in perfect silence, sneakily ducking into a bush. Her bestest friend, ever was going to pick her up soon, and she was ready and waiting.

By the time poor, unsuspecting Equius had rounded the corner to Nepeta's house, she'd already pounced. Tackling her friend to the ground, and pulling him into the biggest hug a small person could muster.

"Good morning, Nepeta." Equius greeted, awkwardly patting her on her dirty-blonde, cat ear wearing, head. Nepeta looked up at him from her spot on his chest, grinning ear to ear.

"Good meow-ning, Equius!" Nepeta sing-songed in reply, side-hopping off her awkward friend. Equius sighed loudly;

"Must you continue with the insufferable cat puns?"

"Yep!"

Nepeta readjusted her hello-kitty backpack into a more comfortable position on her shoulders, and helped her bestest friend off his back. Most who saw the pair of childhood friends thought them very strange, Equius being tall and muscular, with jet black hair and a serious attitude, and Nepeta being small, lithe, and blonde, and a cheerful, though cat obsessed, demeanor. Luckily, neither one of them really gave a care for what "most people" thought, anyway.

Equius brushed the dirt off his clothing, and resumed his walk to school, Nepeta skipping at his side in order to keep up with his long strides. Really, they always had been, and still are, a strange pair.

When the two finally reached the school, they were welcomed by the usual combination of crowds, noise, and gossip that defines high school. Equius tucked a few black strands behind his ears, and readjusted his glasses as they adjusted to the dim indoor lights of the building. Equius also made sure to glare intimidatingly at anyone who so much as looked funny at Nepeta's cosplay cat ears and tail. Nepeta, on the other hand, happily greeted anyone and everyone even remotely familiar to her, a stark contrast to her friend. She always took extra care to memorize everyone's names, and keep track of important events that involved them, so she could have fun conversations with everyone while walking through the halls. There was only one exception to this, a boy who never seemed to ever want to talk about himself, and it was the site of this certain boy that froze Nepeta in her tracks.

-KARKAT'S PERSPECTIVE:

Karkat cursed angrily under his breathe, standing on his tippy toes to reach his english text book, which his locker mate, and best friend, Gamzee, decided to "borrow," and then place on the top shelf, far out of Karkat's reach. He often found himself wondering why he remained friends with the doofus.

Karkat glared at the offending shelf; why did they have to make these things so danged tall, anyway? Then jumped up in order to gain the needed height in order to get his text book. However, the grumpy brunette's plan did not at all work as he had hoped. Instead, his head slammed into the very shelf he'd been glaring at, and he fell to the floor, cradling his injured cranium. His textbook, no doubt shaken loose by the force of his thick skull, followed behind him, conking him right on his very sore head.

Even angrier now due to being outwitted by a high shelf and a textbook, Karkat angrily screamed out a long and very colorful stream of curses. His rant only interrupted by the sound of a purring giggle coming from directly behind him.

Embarrassed by his epic failure, Karkat turned around slowly, his face turning candy red.

-:33 Nepeta's Purrspective:

"Good meow-ning, Karkitty!" Nepeta giggled, unconsciously smiling her biggest, brightest smile of that morning.

"Hey, cat girl." Karkat raspily replied, frowning at the ground in a too-late attempt to hide his embarrassment. This action, however, only caused Nepeta to giggle even more, and Karkat's blush increased to cover his ears as well. He quickly moved his hands to cover them.

"Sorry Karkitty!" Nepeta finally managed to choke out between fits of giggles, "Mew just look so silly!"

Nepeta held out her hand, silently offering to help him up, but the red eyed youth stubbornly refused to take it, turning away from Nepeta and ignoring the gesture entirely.

"Suit mew'rself, Karkitty! I'll see mew first period!" Despite herself, Nepeta couldn't help but smile at Karkat before she left to head for her own locker, Equius in tow. Karkat's mannerisms, despite how rude others found them, to her, always seemed childish and endearing.

"I wonder why…" Nepeta mumbled to herself, turning to look at the "endearing" boy in question as she walked. Red eyes locked onto olive green ones as Karkat picked himself up off the floor. Nepeta quickly turned back, cheeks pink, completely unaware that across the hall, Karkat did the same.

Somewhere, in both their hearts, something like a little string began to tug.

That's chapter one! I'm trying to make Nepeta seem more real, not just a ball of cute kitty-ness.^^

The string on the heart metaphor/simile or whatever was something I also used in my other fanfiction, Jade: miss Dave, and I kind of liked it. I think I'll be using it alot!

Tell me if you guys like, or even if you don't, your opinions are all valid!^^


	2. Mew having a bad day?

So, chapter two is now up, please enjoy!^^

*****KARKAT'S PERSPECTIVE:

By the time Karkat finally got everything out of his locker, the bell was only about 2 minutes from ringing. Luckily, Karkat's first period wasn't too far away, and all he had to do was close and lock his locker, and then run to first period…

...A task far easier said than done.

Karkat crossed his fingers on one hand while locking and closing his locker with the other. Amazingly, it stayed that way for once, or at least, it seemed too. Grinning the dopiest grin he could muster, Karkat turned to run the first period.

POP!

Slowly, Karkat turned around to see that what he'd dreaded had now come; his stupid locker had unlocked and opened itself…

...AGAIN.

If he could, Karkat would have just left it hanging open like that. After all, there was only about a minute left until first period began, but things were constantly being stolen out of lockers at his school. Leaving his locker open would have been like hanging a big, neon, flashing sign over it saying;

"Hey! Everybody! Look in Karkat's locker and steal everything!"

Which would definitely not be a good idea.

Not only did Karkat have some very personal and important stuff in there, but most of that was stuff he'd rather die than let anyone see. Never-the-less, steal. So Karkat stomped over to the locker, sharply locked it, and then slammed it shut.

"That should do it." Karkat states, turning on his heel quickly to head to class.

POP!

The bell rang loud and clear as Karkat almost instantly whirled around, and attempted to spin-kick his locker shut in frustration. it may have worked, too, if he hadn't missed, anyway. His anger-fueled kick missed the door entirely and instead hit the shelves. Gamzee and Karkat's stuff flew off the shelves of the accursed thing. Karkat found himself having to dodge the raining textbook,, notebooks, Gamzee's smuggled in Faygo, folders, gym clothes, deodorant, pencils, pens, large erasers, and Karkat's formerly very well hidden shojo mangas.

Blushing profusely, Karkat ran around picking up and throwing everything he could grab back into the locker. The mangas he slid carefully into his bookbag, safe from prying eyes.

However, he was already far too late for class.

*********:33 Nepeta's Purrspective:

Ten minutes into class, Karkat finally arrived.

Nepeta looked up from her drawings of Equius and her classmate Aradia being lovey dovey just in time to see him storm in. Karkat was practically dripping anger and frustration all over the class. Ms. Snowman was on him in seconds.

"Mr. Vantras, you are over ten minutes late. Leave your things at your desk, and head down to the office."

Karkat glared down at the floor, mumbling something incoherent.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vantras, what did you just say?"

"I said," Karkat practically growled, gritting his teeth in an attempt to curb his barbed tongue, " that I'm late because I was having problems with his locker again."

Ms. Snowman raised an eyebrow, "You cannot continue using that bogus story about your locker with me, Mr. Vantras. Remember? I checked your said; 'accursed locker' yesterday, and it was working just fine."

Karkat lost his hold on his tongue completely.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, *insert a creative assortment of curses of your choice here*!"

Ms. Snowman stood there for a moment, stunned, then replied, voice deep and vicious;

"Mr. Vantras…"

"I GOT IT! I'M GOING!"

Karkat tossed his bag by his seat near Nepeta, and stalked out of the room to the principal's office. Nepeta stared down at his bag, wide eyed, and Equius snorted from the seat beside her.

"Well, that escalated quickly."

"Poor Karkitty," Nepeta turned to Equius, pouting, "His locker's been giving in trouble from the first day of school, but none of the teachers believe him!"

Equius groaned, "I know what you're thinking, Nepeta, and don't do it. Even you cannot make everyone happy."

"Maybe not," she agreed, grinning up at her tall friend, "But I can still try!"

Nepeta picked up Karkat's bag, placing it in her lap. It would probably be awhile before Karkat was allowed back to class, and since she shared many classes with him, step one of her plan would be to watch his things for him. After all, everything had to start somewhere.

That's right people! Karkat is secretly a shojo manga fan! MRA-HA-HA-HA!

I'm sure all of us remember what it's like to have locker troubles, and Karkat has way more than his share.^^

More meddlesome Nepeta in next chapter, and the fluff-ness shall continue!


End file.
